fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Shigure Sohma/Relationships
Family Unnamed Parents Shigure has a normal relationship with his parents. While his parents didn't reject him as a Zodiac, Shigure mentions that he never longed for his parent's love, since he did not view it as anything important. They have a good relationship to converse normally as parent-and-child, but Shigure mentions that he is not very close to them. Akito Sohma Shigure has a very complicated relationship with Akito. He first fell in love with her before she was even born through a dream he had foretelling her conception when he was around 4 to 6 years old. He, along with Hatori and Ayame, went to greet her with tears running down their cheeks. Although Hatori and Ayame never felt more than brotherly affection for Akito, Shigure's feelings grew past that. He confessed his feelings for her when they were both still children and according to Akito was very kind and gentle to her. Yuki remembers seeing Shigure comforting a crying Akito in his arms many times when he was small. When Akito sleeps with Kureno out of desperation to keep him from leaving, a jilted Shigure sleeps with her mother, Ren, as revenge, knowing that that would hurt her more than anything. In one chapter, Shigure tells Hatori bitterly that Akito had chosen Kureno over him. His feelings for Akito are a mixture of intense affection and hatred. He tells Kureno: "Don't get me wrong. I love Akito. I love her too much. So much that I want to spoil her rotten. So much that I want to crush her to a pulp." A great example of this is chapter 101: Akito appears shocked and guilt-ridden when Shigure tells her his reason for sleeping with her mother, but immediately rejects the blame and rails that as the god of the zodiac she has the right to do as she pleases. Shigure looks at her coldly, but when Akito kisses him to stop him from leaving he immediately softens and holds her. Although their history drew a wedge between them, he can't resist the pull he feels to her. He has stated that being a member of the zodiac has never bothered or held him back the way it has the other members. Despite this, he feels that he may be the most cursed of all the zodiac animals because of the strong obsession he feels for Akito that has driven him since day one. To those around him, Shigure appears to treat Akito very coldly; he does not coddle her when she is feeling down and says things that antagonize her. Hatori tells Shigure that "even to me, it looks like you hate her" and Kureno begs him to treat her more kindly. However, when Akito tells him that she has had enough of his sarcasm and degrading comments, Shigure tells her that he's "not degrading Akito or trying to be mean." His unsympathetic words and demeanor are his way of trying to pull Akito out of her delusions. Shigure, unlike Hatori and Kureno who enable her tyrannical tendencies with their well-meaning kindness, is trying to save her through the blunt truth. He tells Hatori, "doesn't want to become Akito's father. This has a double meaning: aside from wanting Akito to see him as a man, he also does not want to play the role Akito's father played in her life, telling her over and over how special she is and the zodiac live to love her, ultimately isolating her from the outside world--the same way the original God from the myth himself lived, willingly isolated from the world with only the zodiac to keep him company. He also gives his reasons for his detached attitude: he tells Akito in ch 132, "If I had not kept calm and wandered around, I would have exploded. When I thought you were finally mine, you would fly to other people, fluttering away". In order to save Akito and to have her to himself, Shigure has been trying for a very long time to break the zodiac curse. All his actions are geared toward this goal, from inviting Yuki to live with him to telling Ren about Akito's mysterious box. He doesn't care who he hurts to achieve it, and he knows how horrible that is but, again, for the most part he doesn't care. In the end, the curse is broken and Shigure gets his wish. Shigure changes a little (as he says to Hatori: "I've been reflecting on various things... I've been learning a little") and Akito starts on the road to healing and repentance thanks to Tohru's influence. The two reconcile, and Akito decides to take on her responsibility as the head of the Sohma family. Shigure quits his job as a writer to be there and support her against her mother. In Fruits Basket Another it is revealed that the two marry and have a son named Shiki Sohma. In the 2001 anime, since Akito is male, their relationship is completely different. Shigure instead sees Akito as the dangerous head of the family, but is not afraid of him. He twice stands up to Akito to protect Tohru, restraining him once. In the end, he thinks that Akito may have changed yet, just like the other Sohmas, but agrees with Hatori to wait and see. Shiki Sohma Shiki is Shigure's son. It is mentioned that by Shiki that his father is a sly and cunning man, but he also mentions that he only has good memories with his parents and that Shigure is a good father who occasionally teases him. Ren Sohma Shigure slept with Ren Sohma as revenge for Akito's sleeping with Kureno. He also got close to Ren in order to try and find out any information about breaking the curse. Both Ren and Akito thought that Shigure was in love with Ren, but as Shigure tells her, he was attracted to her only because she looked exactly how Akito would have had she been allowed to live as a woman. Non-Zodiacs Tohru Honda Shigure was actually the first of the Sohmas to meet Tohru, other than Yuki at school. His little rocks that he had painted to look like the zodiacs drew her attention. He was also the one to suggest that Tohru stay with him, Yuki, and Kyo as a housekeeper. It is implied that he had faith that Tohru could break the Sohma family curse as soon as he truly got to meet her. It is because of this hunch that he invited Tohru to live with them. He was hoping that by introducing her to all the Sohmas he would be able to catalyze the breaking of the Sohma curse. He knew that she would get most likely get hit with backlash from Akito and chose to use her regardless. Although at first she was just a pawn in his grand scheme to get Akito, he gradually came to genuinely care for her; he tells Hatori that he feels sick with guilt whenever he looks at her. Despite this, he does not falter in his plans. At one point, after being rejected by Akito once more, he reflects on his own cold and unfeeling character and shows uncharacteristic regret. He muses that perhaps someone like him should have fallen in love with someone like Tohru instead of Akito. In the anime, Shigure and Tohru's relationship is best described as one of father/uncle and daughter. He is very protective of Tohru, and even stands up to Akito twice to protect her. Since Akito is male in the anime, Shigure's dark nature in using Tohru to break the curse never appears. And even though he still teases her, he truly does care about her, and would do anything for her. In the end, he has faith that Tohru will one day break the curse, and happily agrees to wait and see, giving her a very dear place in his heart. Mayuko Shiraki Shigure asked out Mayuko in the past on a whim. She agreed to go out with him to try and ease her loneliness from her one-sided love for Hatori Sohma. Their relationship lasted only one month and they never touched or did anything that can be considered couple-like. Mayuko says he was "simply there", always just out of reach. Shigure finds fun in teasing and making her angry. He also did a little match-making to get her and Hatori closer together. Despite everything, he claims that he really did like her a little--although perhaps not in the romantic sense. Mitsuru Zodiacs Yuki Sohma Yuki has a strong memory from when he was young of Shigure looking at him with indifferent eyes. Shigure never seems to take much interest in Yuki, but then again, Shigure doesn't have a strong interest in anyone but Akito. Some fans speculate that Shigure's apathy to Yuki may have had to do with jealousy over Yuki's "special" position as the rat, who is always beside Akito. Kyo Sohma Hatori Sohma Hatori, along with Shigure Sohma and Ayame Sohma are very close friends. The group is known as the "Mabudachi Trio". Shigure says that Ayame respects and desires to be more like Hatori. Shigure also respects Hatori and seems to know a lot about him. Hatori thinks of Shigure as annoying. Ayame Sohma Isuzu Sohma Rin comes to Shigure for information about the curse, specifically how to break it. Shigure avoids her each time. Out of desperation, Rin offers her body to him, but Shigure rejects her. Shigure seems to have a small soft spot for Rin after watching her struggle so hard against the curse for Haru's sake and out of pity eventually finally tells her that the curse is already breaking so she doesn't need to be so desperate. Kureno Sohma As children, Shigure and Kureno had a pleasant relationship. Kureno looked up to Shigure and followed him around and Shigure indulged him. Much later, however, Shigure comes to harbor deep resentment and hatred toward Kureno for taking his place by Akito's side whom he loves with a dark obsession. Whenever they cross paths, Shigure looks at Kureno with cold hatred and when forced to speak with him, speaks sarcastically and bitingly. For a long time, he had suspicions about Kureno's curse being broken. Even after he becomes certain of the truth and Akito's reasons for keeping Kureno by her side, he seems to have jealous insecurities about her feelings for Kureno. He also resents Kureno for not leaving Akito because his decision to stay caused her to hold on to the curse stronger than ever and kick-started the degradation of her mental state. When he hears about Akito stabbing Kureno he appears very shocked and immediately calls the main house to check up on him and find out what happened. The incident seemed to have a very large effect on him. Momiji and Hatsuharu Shigure mentions that he views Momiji and Hatsuharu as his younger brothers, which is why he wants them to have a good education and lead their lives right. He is also always looking out for them. Kisa Sohma Ritsu Sohma Category:Relationships